The present invention relates to a system for automatically cleaning paint laden objects and more particularly to a system for cleaning spray guns, associated paint cups and paint cans.
Pneumatically operated paint spray guns have long been used in painting operations. The term spray guns, as used in a generic sense, typically includes a hand held spray gun and a can or cup, attached to the gun, for holding the paint to be sprayed. There are three varieties of spray guns commonly in use, two of which are of the bottom feed type in which paint is positioned below the nozzle of the gun. One such variety of bottom feed spray gun is a syphon type in which a cup, containing paint is directly fastened to the spray gun below its nozzle. In operation paint is communicated to the nozzle by vacuum action through a pick-up tube. Another type of bottom feed spray gun includes a spray gun communicated with a remotely located can of paint. This paint or mixing can is pressurized forcing paint through an inlet tube in the gun. The other variety of spray gun is the gravity feed type in which the cup, containing paint, is positioned above the nozzle and communicated thereto by the action of gravity.
After painting is completed a residue of paint is left in the cup, and within the various passages of the gun, i.e. its pick-up or inlet tube and nozzle, as well as on the exterior of the gun and cup. This residual paint must be removed before the gun and the cup can be used again. Further, with regard to a paint or mixing can it is desirable to clean same so that it can also be reused.
Prior to the present invention, the operator, upon completion of painting, would disconnected the cup from the gun and discard the excess paint from the cup. Thereafter, the operator would scrub and rinse the cup with paint solvent by hand. This procedure would be repeated until the cup was at least superficially cleaned. Paint or mixing cans would be cleaned in a similar manner or simply disposed. Alternatively, the operator may have immersed the cup, paint can and/or gun in a container of solvent for a period of time to remove the accumulated paint. In any event after the cup had been cleaned, the operator would then reconnect it to the gun and spray solvent, as opposed to paint, through the gun thereby cleaning the interior mechanisms of the gun. As can be seen these procedures are both costly, hazzardous to one's health and time consuming. These manual procedures have been somewhat improved by spray gun cleaners which still require the various parts of the gun and cup to be manually washed and then these superficially cleaned parts reassembled with clean solvent within the cup. The assembled spray gun is then inserted into a mechanism which holds the assembled spray gun in an activated condition. The assembled gun is rinsed by the clean solvent in the cup as it is drawn through the gun under the action of air which is also provided by the mechanism. In this manner the operator is not required to physically hold the gun as the solvent is sprayed therefrom and is free to pursue other tasks.
The present invention provides a means for automatically and thoroughly cleaning the gun and cup, and a paint can both internally and externally in a reliable, fast and inexpensive manner.
It is an object of the present invention to automatically clean the various components of a spray gun by introducing pressurized solvent through the inlet of the gun and within the cup while simultaneaously cleaning the exteriors thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide means for automatically cleaning and recycling a paint can.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a continuous source of clean solvent to the various components being cleaned.
A further object of the invention is to provide means for collecting the previously dried or liquid paint as it is removed from the components being cleaned and to collect same apart from the paint solvent and work chamber which houses the parts being cleaned.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cleaning system having three distinct portions: a solvent reservoir, a reservoir into which dislodged paint can accumulate and later be removed and a work chamber, remote from the other two portions into which the parts to be cleaned may be placed.
Accordingly, the invention comprises:
A paint removal system for cleaning paint from an object comprising an enclosed housing divided into a work chamber and a fluid storage reservoir containing paint solvent and a fluid, having a specific gravity greater than that of the solvent. The system further includes spray means including a first, second and other outlets adapted to receive pressurized solvent. The first outlet including means for receiving and supporting a spray gun and for directing solvent to flow through an inlet of the gun. The system additionally includes means defining a surface for supporting articles to be cleaned in a preferred orientation relative to the second outlet and means for recirculating solvent from the reservoir to the spray means.
The system includes additional spray nozzles for spraying the exterior or otherwise exposed surfaces of the articles being cleaned. In addition, the system includes a bracket for orienting a paint can in a relatively rotational manner relative to spray means, interior to the paint can, for enhancing the cleaning thereof. A trigger lock is also provided to maintain the trigger of the spray gun in an activated condition.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.